


Eyes

by pure_blood147



Series: Yellow [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_blood147/pseuds/pure_blood147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cas' point of view.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Cas' point of view.

It was inadmissible to have you eyes coloured yellow, so when Sam's irises turned yellow, Dean had to kill him. It was his Dad's last wish - save him or kill him.  
After a few years of being drunk I have met him and we fell for each oter. I fell for his green and he fell for my blue eyes. It happened immediately.  
From that time I have to soothe him in the middle of the night when he has nightmares about demons. It's odd, this our relationship.


End file.
